when fantasy becomes reality
by InuYasha-Lover3000
Summary: what could happen if one of kisshu's biggest fangirl got to meet him cute fluff kisshu x oc


**hi it is me sondos with a one shot about me and kisshu also my best friend is in it  
****samantha : yaay we both get to ki-  
****me : * puts hand on her mouth * don't spoil it  
****samantha : ok ok but it is so cute i love it  
****me : we don't own tokyo mew mew or any of it's characters  
samantha : please enjoy  
**your Point of view  
you have just finished reading another great fanfiction for ichigo and kisshu '' aw this is cute '' you thought , tokyo mew mew have always been your favourite anime of all time and kisshu is your favourite character you even had a slight crush on him you and your best friend samantha called him ( the cutest alien of all time ) it is now about 5 pm so you decided to visit samantha you went and picked the phone and dailed samantha's number  
'' hello '' samantha said  
'' hey samantha '' you said  
'' hey sondos '' she said  
'' how are you doing ''  
'' not so great ''  
'' why what happened ''  
'' justin moved to france and i am so bored '' (p.s : justin is her boyfriend and you are single )  
'' oh well maybe i can come over ''  
'' sure ''  
'' kay bye bye ''  
'' bye bye ''  
you closed the phone then went to get dressed in your pink shirt with black polka dots some jeans and black snickers then went down stairs and saw my mom '' hey where are you going sondos'' she said '' to sam she is lonely after her bf moved '' you said '' okay have fun and remmember be home by 9 '' she said in a warning voice '' okay i won't be late bye bye ''  
'' bye bye ''  
you ran outside the house humming '' my sweet heart '' the theme song of tmm you walked across the park and stopped to catch your breath then you noticed a beautiful cherry blossoms tree that had pink leaves '' waah kawaii '' you said then decided to walk a little around the park '' it is such a beautiful weather today '' after a while you checked your phone and saw that it is 5:30 '' wow i am going to be late sam is probably waiting '' you kept walking but didn't know where were you going you kept running then noticed the same cherry blossom tree '' what i have been walking in circles dammit i am lost '' *sigh* then it started to get a little windy * shiver *  
'' what is with the sudden wind '' you kept running when i noticed something moving in a tree behind me '' it must be a squirrel '' then you finally got out of the park '' few finally '' you ran towards sam's house and knocked the door '' coming '' a voice came from behind then the door opened it is samantha she looked so worried and hugged you instantly '' oh sondos finally i was so worried '' she said with a relived tone in her voice  
'' i am sorry sam i got lost then a wind made me even more late '' you said releasing her  
'' you got lost why ? '' she asked  
'' because i went across the park '' you said  
'' oh don't scary me like that again ''  
'' gomen sam ''  
'' quit the japanese words sondos''  
'' i am practicing in case i met the mew mew's '' you said joking  
'' *laugh * ok come in '' she said  
the both of you went to her room and started talking you comforted her about her bf travelling then you both watched videos and red fanfictions then the clock rang which means that is 8 pm you had to go home incase you got lost again you would still have time to go home on time you said goodbye to samantha then ran home and passed the park you didn't want to get lost like this afternoon so you kept walking when you bumped someone and fell on your feet '' ow gomenasai '' you looked at the person that you bumped to he turned around and looked at you , you saw a blond haired blue eyed teenage boy around 16 '' Anata wa daijōbudesu ( translation : are you okay in japanese )'' he said as he streched his hand and pulled you up '' hai arigato '' you were glad your japanese learning finally helped you '' Anata wa nihonjindesu '' he said you were confused you knew some words but you weren't a fluent in it '' i...atachi...um can you speak english '' you finally said '' yes i can '' he said smiling in a way that looked fimilliar to you also his voice is fimilliar '' oh okay i..thank you '' you didn't know what to say to him he looked so cute to you '' you are welcome so looks like you are in a hurry '' he said  
'' not really i was just going home '' you said  
''oh okay then '' he said you were just thinking of a way to open a conversation you really liked him '' um i am sondos adel'' you said  
'' i am ryou shirogane nice to meet you '' he said you gasped  
'' did he just say ryou shirogane no noway '' you thinked  
'' something wrong ?'' he said  
'' no no nothing i just have to go home ''  
'' wait i want to give you something ''  
'' gomen i have to go ''  
'' just take this with you '' he opened his hand and i saw a yellow amulet with a pink heart '' no no this is not possible is this the mew pendant '' you thought '' here take it '' he said giving it to me '' w-what is it '' you said taking it ''you will know soon enough mew sondos sayonara '' he said as he started walking away  
'' i can't belive my eyes was that really shirogane is this the mew pendant why did he call me mew sondos am i really a mew mew '' you were lost in thoughts then started walking home still thinking about what happened when you heard a voice from the tree behind you '' who is there '' you looked behind you ''it must be just a cat '' you felt a sudden brezze behind you and a fimmiliar voice a male voice '' so you must be my new kitty '' you gasped that voice you knew it you turned around to see the green haired alien going through your dreams for the past 3 months with his beautiful amber eyes glowing in the last moments of the day ( p.s it is almost sunset )your first love you saw kisshu ikisatashi floating in the air you were speechless you just stod there looking at him then he went down on the ground and came towards you ,you just stood there looking at him '' so what is your name cutie kitty '' he said with the cutiest smile you have ever seen  
'' s-sondos '' you said with a low voice  
'' what is that ? '' he said holding his cute big ear  
'' i-i am sondos '' you said firmly  
'' what a cute name you got there kitty ''  
you blushed slitely your heart beating so fast the alien of your dreams is standing infront of you '' a-arigato '' you said still really nervous this is so weird first ryou shirogane shows up and gives you the mew pendant now you met kisshu this is not normal you wanted to go home and rest so you started walking when he moved infront of you ''where do you think you are going '' he said grinning as his fang showed you tried to walk away but he wouldn't let you  
'' will you move ? '' you said ''what am i saying if he wants to follow me every where he could oh i am doomed '' you thinked  
''and let my kitty escape no way ''  
you had no choice but to run away in the opposide direction you did but insted of running you bumped to him again he must have teleported but this time he held you in his arms tightely '' what are you doing '' you said becoming as red as ichigo's hair he was holding you not letting you go your dream came true but no he can't know that you love him you had to try to escape  
'' do you think i would let my new toy go that easily '' he said tightening his grip  
you struggled more but then realised that it was useless he is much stronger than you he noticed that you gave up '' aw why did you give up so soon i wanted to play longer '' he said then he held your chin with a hand so that you can look at his golden eyes and the other one still holding you firmly '' or do you want to have more fun '' his face coming closer then he placed his lips gently on yours as the sun went down your first kiss in the sunset your first kiss was with kisshu you couldn't do anything the only thought on your head is '' i love my life '' when he finally realesed he licked his lips and said '' thanks for the kiss '' then teleported away i just stod there shocked '' m-my my first kiss i can't belive this '' you touched your lips '' oh now i want to kiss him again why did he have to leave '' when you said these words you didn't know that he didn't leave he was just sitting in the tree next you  
kisshu's Point of view  
kisshu was sitting in the tree watching his new kitty still shocked '' just like ichigo nothing changed''then he heard her say ''m-my my first kiss i can't belive this ''he giggled he stole her first kiss like ichigo nothing really changed but why did he feel guilty this time the poor girl seemed frightened he wanted to comfprt her but no she will just be more scared ''maybe i should just go home '' he was about to teleport when he heard her say '' oh now i want to kiss him again why did he have to leave '' he smirked she wanted to kiss him again and didn't want him to leave that is intersting maybe she is better than ichigo he saw her starting to leave looking dissapointed '' i will give you what you want kitty '' he teleported infront of her  
your point of view  
you were so dissapointed he kissed you and just left now you really wanted to kiss him again you started walking home when you saw him suddnely infront of you  
* gasp * you were going to fall but he caught you you blushed when you noticed he came back for you then he said '' why didn't you tell me you wanted another kiss cutie '' you gasped '' you you heard that '' you finally managed to say '' yes i did and if you didn't want me to leave you could have just asked kitty-cat '' he said smirking now your face became as red as a tomato '' so you were stalking me '' you said  
'' i don't call it stalking i call it watching from a distance '' he said  
you giggled you couldn't descripe how cute he is he was stalking you now your dream really came true you couldn't deny the fact that you wanted him to stay with you forever you wanted to be his and nothing else so you hugged him much of a surprise not that it mined him he hugged you back saying '' i love you sondos '' now you really became shocked you felt the atomsphere changing the black sky becoming pink with jasmine flowers it was just perfect '' i love you too kisshu '' you couldn't deny it you really loved him more than anything he kissed you putting his hands around your waist you kissed back putting you hands arounh his neck and you heards an awwwwwww coming from behind you both released when you turned to see samantha standing there watching with a big smile taking a photo with a phone '' luccky '' she said now you couldn't get any redder '' s-s-samantha what are you doing here ''  
'' you left your phone at my place so was coming to give it back '' she said lifting the phone she took the picture with kisshu came and looked at the picture '' aw that is so cute '' samantha blushed he noticed and kissed her cheek she made a little squeak and you said '' hey '' you said you semmed jealous so he kissed your lips and said '' ja ne '' then teleported away you and samantha giggled and started going home dancing happily


End file.
